In the Flowers
by quietcullen
Summary: Bella é dona de uma floricultura e recebia o mesmo cliente, à mesma hora, todos os dias. Ele pedia o mesmo tipo de buquê, com as mesmas flores. Ela pensava que as flores eram presentes românticos para um relacionamento perfeito.
1. Capítulo 1

Nossa floricultura ficava exatamente ao lado de um Carrefour Express, perto do jardim internacionalmente famoso Giardino Corsini, em Florença, na Itália.

Digo, – Nossa– floricultura porque eu contratei minha avó como chefe da estética e dos cuidado com as flores. Vovó teve uma depressão profunda depois que meu avô morreu, e por um tempo achei que nada poderia ajudá-la, até lembrar que sua motivação era reclamar e brigar. Coloquei ela no cargo certo.

_A nossa loja era impecável._

É claro que eu tinha outros funcionários. Leah, minha melhor amiga de infância cuidava dos arranjos de flores e programava grandes eventos como casamentos e afins; Mike Newton que servia como saco de pancada para a vovó, já que ela passava o dia inteiro xingando ele e fazendo com que ele carregasse grandes sacos de terra para cima e para baixo – O que para mim era ótimo, Mike insistia em dar em cima de mim e eu não sabia me esquivar sem parecer grossa, então vovó mantê-lo longe era um alívio.– e, Paul, que trabalhava estudando fertilizantes e demais produtos para cuidado das plantas e também ajudava Mike a carregar coisas pesadas.

Eu me graduei em História com especialização nos jardins renascentistas da Itália, logo depois fiz curso de paisagismo e jardinagem. A loja para mim era uma sala de aula e eu amava ensinar tudo sobre cada detalhezinho que criava a história do meu país.

– Bella, a noiva quer falar com você..- Leah esticou o telefone para mim com um olhar que denunciava que o assunto não seria legal.

–Boa tarde, sou Isabella Swan, no que posso te ajudar?

–_Eu quero flores roxas e amarelas juntas para a decoração do meu casamento.-_ A voz gritava do outro lado da linha - _Sua vendedora insiste em dizer que esteticamente não é uma idéia interessante!_

Leah obviamente estava tentando dar um toque de sensatez para a decoração do evento. A reputação da loja estava envolvida caso a combinação da cliente não se encaixasse no padrão mínimo de beleza.

–Então, senhora. O ideal seria que você viesse até a loja e visualizasse os arranjos e detalhasse um pouco mais sobre quais flores você gostaria de…-

A mulher desligou na minha cara. Olhei para Leah e ela deu de ombros, pegando o telefone da minha mão e colocando no bolsinho que o avental marrom dela tinha. Desfiz meus pensamentos sobre a breve ligação, voltando meu foco para a tela do computador na minha frente, organizando as finanças e pagamentos da loja.

Quase me esqueci que o dia passava galopando e só me dei conta que já era a hora que ele usualmente chegava na loja quando os sinos da porta denunciaram que o cheiro dele estava prestes a inebriar todos que estavam ali. Mais até que o cheiro das flores.


	2. Capítulo 2

– Boa tarde Isabella.

– Boa tarde, Edward. O mesmo de sempre?

– Sim, por favor.

Edward era um cliente que não esperava o atendimento de Leah, ou Mike, ou da minha avó Nina. Ele ia diretamente ao balcão e tratava o assunto com quem tivesse ali. Em todas as ocasiões, eu era a pessoa que o atendia, fazia o buquê dele com o mesmo padrão que ele pediu da primeira vez.

– Elas estão mais bonitas hoje.– Ele murmurou ao me ver juntando as tulipas vermelhas.

– Paul está dando cuidados especiais às tulipas. Temos um cliente fiel.– Sorri para ele e ele retribuiu com um meio sorriso, sem mostrar os dentes e com uma expressão fria.

Edward não era o tipo de pessoa que aceitava agrados na hora do atendimento. Também não era o tipo de pessoa que falava com as outras. Em todo esse tempo, ele só tinha falado comigo na loja.

– Obrigado Isabella.– Ele me deu o dinheiro que pagava exatamente o valor do buquê e saiu da loja sem me dar chance de me despedir.

Leah assistiu a cena, e quando ele saiu da loja, ela quase correu para o balcão.

– Hoje ele estava falante.– Ela zombou debulhando uma rosa branca de um buquê que eu estava debulhando para um casamento.

– Sim, ele disse que as tulipas estavam bonitas.– Murmurei pegando uma flor e debulhando suas pétalas junto com Leah

– Falou para ele que é porque você tá estudando essas flores em específico por causa dele?

– Não é por causa dele. Eu gosto de tulipas.

– Suas flores favoritas são Lírios, Bella.

– Mas eu já sei muito sobre Lírios, agora estudo Tulipas.

– Estão falando do cliente estranho?– Mike se aproximou zombando.

– Estranho é você, seu quadrúpede.– Leah quase socou a cara de Mike com palavras.

– Ele é estranho, querendo ou não.– Mike murmurou se afastando quando ouviu os gritos da minha avó chamando por ele

– Será que ele fez uma merda muito grande para a esposa e leva buquê todos os dias para ela?– Leah questionou para si mesma, não se importando se eu ia responder.

– Não sei, mas sei que não devíamos ficar palpitando sobre a vida dos clientes. Principalmente do que traz muito lucro para a gente.

– Ele com certeza chifrou a esposa e leva flor todos os dias como pedido de desculpa.

– Leah...– Eu a repreendi

– Eu concordo, Leah..– Minha avó chegou perto e bateu o quadril no quadril de Leah como se fossem amigas de 12 anos.

– Vovó..

– Isabella, eu não te criei para se envolver com homem casado, ouviu?

– Como vocês sabem que ele é casado? Ele não usa aliança.– Contestei cruzando os braços

– Sua safada!– Minha avó pegou um ramo de uma rosa e jogou em mim – Você fica olhando a mão do homem? Isabella, te orienta!

Leah gargalhou.

– Não fico olhando a mão de ninguém. Ele vem aqui todos os dias, e a mão dele é sempre tão inquieta, desvia de todos os jeitos de uma encostar a pele na minha. Eu reparei. Só isso.

– Uhum...– Um coro se formou entre minha avó e Leah, que estavam ainda debulhando pétalas de rosas brancas.


End file.
